Anna Grimsdottir
Anna Grimsdottir, self nicknamed Grim, codenamed: Grim Reaper, is one of the protagonists of the Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell video game franschise, appearing in all of the games excluding Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent. Grimsdottir was the Communications Lead for Third Echelon in Splinter Cell, Pandora Tomorrow, and Chaos Theory, and Chief Technical Analyst for Third Echelon in Conviction, and Tech Ops Manager for Fourth Echelon in Blacklist. Grimsdottir has helped Sam Fisher on his missions in the franschise the longest. In Splinter Cell to Splinter Cell: Conviction, she was by Claudia Besso. In Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow, she was voiced by Adriana Anderson. In Splinter Cell: Blacklist, she was voiced and modeled after Kate Drummond. Biography Early life Anna Grimsdottir was born in 1974, Boston, Massachusetts, to a mother, who immigrated to the United States from northern Iceland. She once mentioned to Sam that she was in the tenth grade when he was fighting in the Persian Gulf War. After high school, she attended St. John's college and studied computer science until the mid-1990s, dropping out and becoming a programmer for different private communications. The United States Navy would let her be a programmer in their private communication firm. She eventually was recruited for the National Security Agency in the late 1990s, raising in the ranks due to the internet becoming more well known. She was moved to Third Echelon, and was put in charge of team of programmers responsible for providing technical and cryptographic data for splinter cell teams during missions. Splinter Cell In 2004, Grim would be introduced to new splinter cell agent, Sam Fisher, and discussed her past with Second Echelon. Through the series, Grim would be the off-field aid for Fisher on missions, and would give him info on his targets. Third Echelon's Conspiracy Grim was placed as Chief Technical Analysis of Third Echelon, and worked closely with Director Tom Reed. Grim was however working with President Caldwell on stopping Reed, Third Echelon, and Black Arrow. She contacted Sam, who was in Valetta, Malta, of impending criminals coming his way. After aiding him through the area, Fisher interrogated the head criminal, and went after Andriy Kobin at his mansion. This was a trap set by Grim however, as Third Echelon's agents stormed in, and had him captured. Fisher was taken to be interrogated at the Price Airfield, Virginia, but Grim rescued him, and informed him that his daughter was alive. Fisher agreed to help Grim, and she ordered him to bruise her up so it looked like she was knocked out, and he escaped. During Fisher's journey, Grim manipulated him and Reed to foil the latter's plans from killing President Caldwell, and also revealed to Sam that Lambert set up the events to learn of the mole in echelon. Grim succeeded in her goals of stopping Reed, and asked Sam to return to Third Echelon, but he refused, and left. Blacklist In 2013, Grim was the technical operations officer for Fourth Echelon, a new organization commissioned by President Caldwell. After the attack in Guam, Sam Fisher returned and became the commander of Fourth Echelon, and was granted the fifth freedom to stop the Engineers. While Sam continued to stop attacks, Grim noticed his antagonistic attitude, especially since their was tension between the two, and eventually confronted him on his behavior. She told him the only reason he was on the Paladin was for Victor Coste (who was injured in the Guam attack), seeing it as a personal vendetta than justice. Sam learned the error of his ways, and became more a of team player for the group, much to Grim's relief. Fourth Echelon learned who the leader of the Engineers was, Majid Sadiq, a former MI6 agent who had wanted America to be crippled. Eventually, Grim aids Fisher and Isaac Briggs in defeating Sadiq at Site F, Denver. After Sadiq was captured, the technical officer aided Fisher in stopping terrorist cells of the Blacklist. In 2019, Grim gave Fisher the mission to get the stolen intelligence in Bolivia, with the aid of the Ghost Recon team. Gallery Grim-Chaos-Theory.jpg|Grim in Chaos Theory. Anna-Conviction.jpg|Grim in Conviction. Grímsdóttir_Blacklist_Head.png|Grim in Blacklist. Grim-Conviction-Ending.jpg|Grim after saving President Caldwell. 2276808-gchvghg.png Grimsdottir_Blacklist.jpg Grim-The-Blacklist_(2).jpg Trivia *In Chaos Theory, Grim constantly jokes about Fisher's age. *Charlie Cole replaced Grim as main technical support, but she has a lot of skill in programming that will help Fourth Echelon. Category:Special Agents Category:Outright Category:Female Category:Genius Category:Secret Agents Category:Betrayed Category:Honorable Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Lawful Good Category:Supporters Category:Successful Category:False Antagonist Category:Protectors Category:Loyal Category:Fighters Category:Selfless Category:Stalkers Category:Big Good Category:Master Orator